1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a manufacturing method of a developing unit, a developing unit, and an image forming device, and more particularly, to a manufacturing method of a developing unit, a developing unit, and an image forming device improving a disposing process of a cleaning member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming device includes a feeder, a developing unit, a fixing unit, and a discharge unit. The feeder supplies printing paper into the developing unit, and then the developing unit selectively applies developer to the printing paper to form an image. The fixing unit fixes the applied developer on the printing paper. The discharge unit receives the printing paper with the fixed developer from the fixing unit and discharges it to the outside.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional developing unit 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the developing unit 100 includes an organic photoconductor (OPC) 110, a developing roller 111, a cleaning member 120, and a charging roller 117. The OPC 110 receives light from a light emitting unit (not shown) and forms a latent image. The developing roller 111 applies developer to the OPC 110 and develops the latent image on the OPC 110. The developer applied to the OPC 110 is transferred to printing paper (not shown) by a transfer roller (not shown).
The cleaning member 120 is disposed at a cleaning position which is located between the transfer roller (not shown) of the OPC 110 and the charging roller 117 in a predetermined radial direction of the OPC 110, and cleans any residual developer remaining on the OPC 110 after the developer on the OPC 110 is transferred to the printing paper. The cleaned residual developer is collected by a waste developer collecting part 144. The charging roller 117 applies an electric charge to the OPC 110 so that the OPC 110 has a uniform electric potential. A supplying roller 113 supplies the developer from a developer storage part 114 to the developing roller 111. An agitator 115 mixes the developer and facilitates supply of the developer to the supplying roller 113. A doctor blade 116 controls an amount of the developer applied by the developing roller 111 to the OPC 110.
The developing unit 100 includes a main frame 130 and a cleaning frame 140. The main frame 130 rotatably supports the OPC 110, the developing roller 111, the supplying roller 113, and the agitator 115, and fixedly supports the doctor blade 116. The cleaning frame 140 supports the cleaning member 120 to enable the cleaning member 120 to clean the OPC 110, and rotatably supports the charging roller 117.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view illustrating a manufacturing method of the developing unit 100 of FIG. 1. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, in a conventional manufacturing method of the conventional developing unit 100, the OPC 110 is rotatably supported by the main frame 130 to rotate in a predetermined operating direction (R) and the cleaning frame 140 supports the cleaning member 120 with a lubricant (A) being applied to a portion of the cleaning member 120 facing the OPC 110. The cleaning frame 140 is coupled to the main frame 130 so that the cleaning member 140 is disposed at the cleaning position in the predetermined radial direction of the OPC 110. The lubricant (A) reduces friction between the cleaning member 120 and the OPC 110 the first time the developing unit 100 is operated.
However, in the manufacturing method of the conventional developing unit 100, the cleaning member 120 is moved toward and disposed at the cleaning position in a direction (a) that is substantially opposite to the operating direction (R) of the OPC 110 when the cleaning frame 140 is coupled to the main frame 130. At this moment, in the process of disposing the cleaning member 120 at the cleaning position, the lubricant (A) applied to the cleaning member 120 adheres to the OPC 110 between the cleaning position and the charging roller 117, and then the lubricant (A) may contaminate the OPC 110.
Further, when the developing unit 100 performs a developing process for forming an image, the lubricant (A) adhered to the OPC 110 moves together with the OPC 110 as the OPC 110 rotates in the operating direction (R). Therefore, an image contaminated by the lubricant (A) may be formed on the printing paper.
More particularly, the lubricant (A) adhered to the OPC 110 may contaminate the charging roller 117. Therefore, a contaminated image containing a blemish, such as a white or black horizontal band or a black spot, may be formed on the printing paper. To prevent formation of a contaminated image caused by the contaminated charging roller 117, when the developing unit 100 is operated for the first time, a user should warm it up for hours or clean the charging roller 117. Further, to minimize the contamination of the charging roller 117, the amount of the lubricant (A) applied to the cleaning member 120 should be precisely controlled.